War
by Justicerocks
Summary: It's not just a game, its a mentality. 2nd in my Dawson sibling one-shot series.


**A\N 1: **This one-shot is in the same world as my three-shot "No Stronger Bond" but stands on its own and has nothing to do with (accept one small mention) with those three stories. This just takes place a few years later.

**A\N: 2: **I think instead of doing a story about Gabby and Antonio when they were kids I'll just do random one-shots from their youth. Ages 1-19. So if anyone has any prompts or challenges please let me know.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, the Nancy Drew book series or the card games Go Fish or War.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**War**

Antonio walked into the den shuffling a deck of cards swiftly through his hands, "Hey Gab's, wanna play?"

Eleven year old Gabriela placed her Nancy Drew book on the table and looked up at her older brother, "Play what?" She smirked.

Antonio didn't give his younger sister the satisfaction of laughter, "Cards, what else?"

"What card game" Go Fish?"

"Nah, Chris taught me this game called War. It's pretty cool."

"Knowing Chris he probably made it up," Gabriela rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. We playing or not."

"Fine," Gabriela gave in, "But only because I want to see how ridicules this card game is."

"I think you'll like it," Antonio spilt the deck and gave her half.

"Nice try," Gabriela reached for his half, "I know you put all the good cards in your pile. We're switching."

"I'm appalled you'd think I'd do something as childish as that." Antonio smirked as he too easily handed her his cards

"Nice try Antonio but you knew I'd do that. I'm not falling for your trap. I'm keeping my deck."

"You're not making any sense!" Antonio rolled his eyes, "You've been reading to much Nancy Drew. It's bad for you."

"Reading? Really Antonio?" Gabriela laughed, "You think reading is the problem? It's you, you find ways to cheat at everything."

"It was one stupid spelling test!"

"One test that the teacher caught you. You've been taking short cuts all our lives."

"I'm older then you!"

Gabriela picked up the nearest object, which happened to be her book, and threw it at him.

"Ouch Gabby!" Antonio 's eye instantly swelled up.

"You were supposed to duck!" Gabby threw her arms up in self-defense, "Everyone knows that."

"Apparently not everyone."

"Look on the bright side maybe I'll make you smarter," She smirked as she walked to retrieve her book again.

"No way," Antonio snatched the book into his arms, "You're not getting away that easy." He held the book above his head.

"Really Antonio?" Gabriela jumped and got a hand on the book.

"Antonio! Gabriela! I go to the store for five minutes and….. what happened Antonio?" She noticed her son's black eye.

"Gabby hit me with her stupid book," Antonio accused.

Gabriela glared at her brother, "I didn't mean to. He was supposed to duck, I was just frustrated. He was cheating at cards again.

Antonio threw his hands up in the air, "I was not! She just doesn't trust me."

"Well you have a black eye but I'm afraid you'll live kiddo," Candice patted her son on the shoulder, "Now go into he kitchen and put some ice on it, that'll stop the swelling.

"If Gabriela doesn't hurt me before I get there," Antonio pushed past his younger sister.

"As for you young lady," Candice turned her attention to her daughter after Antonio had left. "You know better then to go and throw something at your brother. Even if he was supposed to duck."

"Mom he was driving me crazy! He was going to cheat at cards and then…he just has bad reflexes."

"Just no more throwing books," Candice knew her children could be rough with each other. Only seventeen months apart they had been bickering since they could talk. However they had yet to seriously injury one another on purpose; their arguments usually only escalated as fair as a few scraps and bruises and on one occasion Antonio breaking his arm (which was caused when Gabriela stalled a game to make him annoyed)

"You know if you want you can tell your friends you got hurt playing hockey," Gabby walked into the kitchen, "I mean if you don't want your friends to know what really happened."

"Nah," Antonio smirked and shrugged his shoulders "My friends are used to stories where you torment me."

"Ha-ha," Gabby punched him lightly in the shoulder, "You know a black eye actually suits you."

"Yeah? Is it the new fashion trend?"

"Yep now that you have one all the kids are going to want one."

"Wanna beat the crowd," Antonio put down the ice pack and smirked.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me!" Antonio stood up.

"Tag," Gabriela touched his arm and ran to the coatroom to get on her boots and spring jacket.

Antonio looked perplexed, until he saw that it had finally stopped raining. Then he walked towards the coatroom.

He loved his little sister and he didn't know what he'd do without her.

**THE END**


End file.
